


Claim.

by rushofableedingheart



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rushofableedingheart/pseuds/rushofableedingheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some stuff that's in my brain. Tiny drabbles for now. Left without a "character" for you as you can draw your own inspiration from it. I have my ships, but I'm not posting these with any in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim.

They're laying low on his hips, a seductive smile crossing his lips as he raises an eyebrow. "See something you like?" The words soft, the tone in his voice a playful lull you know by heart but there's no denying the heat that lurks. Passion. Lust. Wanting. Desire. He's **ready.** "Always." The inflection in your reply is evident and a dark smolder washes across his face. "I'm **yours.** " He offers you a glance before raising his arms above his head. It's almost an act of submission. Submission, if you didn't know this game. You've been playing it for years now. You know the invitation and you've been playing this man's mental chess games well enough to play them back and even win. " **Mine.** " comes a growl from your throat as you lower your head to his lap. Your teeth graze his hip, leaving faint purple marks before your tongue swathes the hardened planes of stomach muscle. A hinting of leather caresses your tongue and all it does is feed your hunger. You want more. You need more. He's just an addiction you can't be bothered to deny. Why would you ever deny what you crave most?

As if you **could.**


End file.
